


Kokain und Himbeereis

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Family Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Post-Canon, Siblings, Song Lyrics
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: George hasst die Welt, in der es nur noch ihn und keinen Fred mehr gibt. Hermine lässt sich nicht schockieren, egal wie viel Mühe George sich gibt. Ein Hauch von Geormione. Post-Canon.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley





	Kokain und Himbeereis

**Author's Note:**

> Auch als eingelesene Version auf YouTube verfügbar:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JbTDjMpGu_I

**Sonst lieb ich dich nicht**

  
  
  
George Weasley war als einer von zweien auf die Welt gekommen und übrig geblieben. Und das konnte er manchmal immer noch nicht glauben. Früher, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass Fred mutiger, lustiger, strahlender und überhaupt eine bessere Version von ihm selbst war, da hatte er sich gewünscht, alleine auf der Welt zu sein, aber er hatte immer geahnt, dass es schrecklich sein würde. Und es war schrecklich. Viel zu schrecklich, um jeden Tag daran zu denken und jeden Tag ein guter Mensch sein zu wollen und überhaupt immer alles im Griff zu haben.  
  
Sein Leben funktionierte und das war erstaunlich. Die Winkelgasse blühte auf und sein Laden war eine der imposantesten Blumen auf dieser Wiese. Aber er wusste, dass es Gerüchte gab. Um den einsamen Zwilling, der gleich fünf hübsche, junge Aushilfen beschäftigte und der dafür bekannt war mit seinen Kundinnen auf Biegen und Brechen zu flirten. Manchmal, wenn er einer Frau besonders schamlos nachgestarrt hatte, da ekelte er sich vor sich selbst. So war er nie gewesen. Er war immer der zurückhaltende, angenehme und leicht verträgliche Bruder gewesen.   
  


**Das Leben ist gut**   
**zwischen Kokain und Himbeereis**   
**und der gesunden Wut**   
**was ich und die Welt**   
**was man nicht ist**   
**was einem doch so gut gefällt**

  
  
„George…“ Sie räusperte sich und er bemerkte zu spät, dass die beiden Brüste, die er so versonnen betrachtet hatte, zu Hermine Granger gehörten, die vollkommen zu Recht pikiert klang. George nahm sich zusammen und sah ihr in die Augen. „… wie geht es dir?“  
  
„Gut, bestens, ja, du siehst ja wie voll es hier ist. Wo ist Ron? Ist Ron nicht mitgekommen?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und an den Falten, die sich zwischen ihren Augenbrauen gebildet hatten, konnte er erkennen, dass sie ihm kein Wort glaubte. Natürlich nicht. Hermine Granger war ja nicht blöd. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie kam ihm manchmal so clever vor, dass es ihm glatt unangenehm war mit ihr zu reden.  
  
„Ron ist mit Harry in diesem neuen Quidditchladen.“  
  
„Und dich interessieren Scherzartikel neuerdings mehr als Besen?“  
  
„Mich interessiert eigentlich nur, ob es dir besser geht.“  
  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, es geht mir gut.“ Zwei Jahre. Fred war seit zwei Jahren tot und trotzdem stellte sie ihm diese Frage, als wäre er gerade erst begraben worden. Sie tat immer noch so, als wäre er weinerlich und zerbrechlich wie in den ersten, dunklen Tagen. Da hatte er sich gehen lassen und es genossen sich mit Samthandschuhen anfassen zu lassen. Doch es war ihm bald auf die Nerven gegangen. Diese geistige Schonkost, diese Unterhaltungen über alles, aber bloß nichts Wichtiges. Dieses entschuldigende Lächeln und diese unsicheren Blicke. „Willst du einen Tee? Oder ein Eis?“ Hermine hasste seinen Tee. Sie fand ihn zu bitter und zu kalt. Sie würde gehen. Eine Einladung zum Tee war eine unausgesprochene Bitte zu verschwinden. Das würde sie schon merken.  
  
„Ja, gern.“  
  


**die Phantasie der Luxusfrauen voll mit Partyschaum**   
**zumindest doch größter Wut**   
**das Talent der Rausch die Anerkennung**   
**morgen kommt die Wohnungspfändung und irgendwann der Tod**

  
  
Seine Wohnung war dreckig. Ein Saustall. Dreckige, aber neu gekaufte Kleider und leere Verpackungen stapelten sich auf den Möbeln, die Fred ausgesucht hatte und die er selber nicht mal für hundert Galleonen gekauft hätte. Hermine sagte nichts, aber sie zuckte zusammen als er die Küchentür hinter sich zuschlug und zum Wasserkocher eilte. Er stellte ihn auf die niedrigste Stufe. Sie würde schon sehen, was sie von ihrer Besorgnis hatte. Fred war kalter Kaffee und sie bekam kalten Tee.  
  
„George…“  
  
„Hör auf meinen Namen zu sagen. Das ist ein ganz billiger Trick.“  
  
„George, ich will doch nur-“  
  
„Hör auf!“  
  
„Okay, okay, ich geh ja schon.“   
  
Er wollte nicht, dass sie ging. Er stellte sich breitbeinig vor die Tür und sie verdrehte die Augen. Klar. Er war albern, manisch, kindisch, einfach doof. Und gnadenlos. Er umschlang sie und erdrückte sie. Sie schnappte nach Luft, aber sie schubste ihn nicht weg, obwohl seine Hände auf ihren Hüften gelandet waren.  
  
„Was soll das?“  
  


**Von ganz allein**   
**Kokain und Himbeereis**   
**zwischen Kokain und Himbeereis**   
**ist ein Loch in meinem Herz**   
**das alles auffrisst**

  
  
„Schläfst du mit meinem Bruder?“ Er presste seine Wange an ihre und er spürte wie heiß ihre Haut wurde. Bestimmt lief sie rot an. Nein wie peinlich. Was für eine Frage. Über so was redet man doch nicht. Wahrscheinlich war sie eine von denen, die das Licht ausmachen musste, sodass man am Ende nicht wusste, ob man die Königin von England gefickt hatte oder sie.   
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Würdest du auch mit mir schlafen?“  
  
„Bist du betrunken?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Dann kannst du nicht allen Ernstes mit einer Antwort rechnen.“  
  
„Also würdest du mit mir ins Bett gehen, wenn ich betrunken wäre?“  
  


**das alles auffrisst**   
**und immer lauter schreit**   
**ich will alles für immer**   
**sonst lieb ich dich nicht**   
**komm wir gehn zu weit**

  
  
Sanft (viel zu sanft, sie sollte ihm eine scheuern) schob sie ihn von sich weg und sah ihn mit diesen gutmütigen Augen an. Ihre Hand landete in seinem Gesicht und ihre Finger strichen über sein Kinn und seinen Mund. Das hatte er nicht gewollt.  
  
„Lass mich los.“  
  
„Wieso?“ Weil sein ganzer Körper juckte. Weil er in Flammen stand. Weil seine Eingeweide Seemannsknoten knüpften, wenn sie so dicht vor ihm stand. Weil er so machtlos war und weil er nie wieder so mächtig sein würde, wie vorher. Weil er in einem Vorher lebte und es besser wissen müsste. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen.“  
  
„Kannst du aber nicht. Find dich damit ab, dass es mir nicht besser geht, nur weil du mich einmal im Quartal danach fragst. Es hilft mir kein bisschen zu sehen wie glücklich ihr alle seid, es hilft nicht zu wissen, dass meine kleine Schwester wahrscheinlich noch dieses Jahr heiratet oder dass mein kleiner Bruder von dir entjungfert wurde.“  
  
„Ach, dann ist das also deine neue Einstellung? Nichts hilft?“  
  
„Hab ich so nicht gesagt.“  
  
„Und was hilft? Sex? Feuerwhiskey? Feenstaub? Sich wie ein unberechenbarer Arsch zu benehmen?“  
  
„Alles sehr gute Beispiele, Miss Granger.“  
  


**das Leben ist schön**   
**es will immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand**   
**und noch viel weiter gehn**   
**der perfekte Unfall**   
**du musst dich nur traun hinzusehen**

  
  
„Vielleicht bist du auch immer schon ein Arsch gewesen und man hat es nur nicht so gemerkt.“ Das war böse. Und ja, das hatte sie wirklich gesagt. Nein, sie würden nicht so tun, als hätte sie das nie gesagt. Ach, vielleicht würden sie doch so tun. Immerhin mussten sie sich die nächsten hundert Jahre ertragen, wenn Lavender Brown nicht wieder auferstehen würde. „Entschuldige.“  
  
„Entschuldige dich nicht.“  
  
„Das war aber gemein.“  
  
„Du hast aber Recht. Du hast einfach immer Recht und ich würde dich gerne küssen.“  
  
„Würdest du das wirklich oder hoffst du nur, dass ich dir eine Backpfeife verpasse und du einen Grund hast, dich selbst zu bemitleiden?“  
  
„Beides.“  
  
„Backpfeifen helfen also?“  
  
„Küssen hilft.“  
  


**zwischen Mietvertrag, Anarchie, und Psychotherapie**   
**stehn Grabsteine wie Parkuhren**   
**man hat da hingezeigt**   
**ein Leben lang**   
**und hofft das man je träumen kann**

  
  
„Was noch? Was hilft noch?“  
  
„Eis.“  
  
„Eis?“  
  
„Himbeereis.“  
  
„Igitt.“  
  
„Schon mal probiert?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Dann kann man es gar nicht eklig finden.“  
  
„Oh doch. Egal. Was noch? Liebe, Himbeereis, was noch?“  
  


**nur wann**   
**nur wann**   
**nur wann**   
**wird das so sein**   
**Kokain und Himbeereis**   
**zwischen Kokain und Himbeereis**

  
  
„Zeit.“ Sie lachte. Sie lachte ihn aus. Lauthals und dabei zeigte sie ihm sehr viel von ihrem Hals, weil sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Ganz demonstrativ. Er konnte nicht widerstehen und drückte seinen Mund auf ihren Hals. Sie stolperte einen Schritt zurück. „Zu weit gehen. Das hilft immer noch am allerbesten.“  
  
„Du grinst ja.“  
  
„Grins ich?“ Sein Gesicht fühlte sich komisch an. Irgendwie verzerrt. Ja, wahrscheinlich grinste er wirklich. Er hatte Hermine Grangers Hals ein bisschen angeleckt. Da konnte man sich ja schon mal drüber freuen. „Gefällt dir das nicht? Ist doch ein Beweis dafür, dass es mir gut geht.“  
  
„Du brauchst eine Pause.“  
  
„Wovon?“  
  
„Von dir selbst.“  
  


**ist ein Loch in meinem Herz**   
**das alles auffrisst**   
**und immer lauter schreit**   
**ich will alles für immer**   
**sonst lieb ich dich nich**   
**komm wir gehn zu weit**

  
  
„Ach Hermine … ich lieb dich doch schon so ein bisschen.“  
  
„Ich lieb dich auch ein bisschen, George. Aber nicht, wenn du mich ableckst.“  
  
„Liebe sollte keine Einschränkungen kennen.“   
  
Ohne Vorwarnung trat Hermine wieder direkt vor ihn und etwas Feuchtes berührte seine Wange. Er starrte sie an und sie lachte wieder. Ihre Brüste wackelten. Ihre Zunge hatte eine feuchte Spur von seinem Ohr bis zu seiner Nase hinterlassen.   
  
„Und? Ging das nicht zu weit?“  
  
„Ging so, ging so.“  
  


**vergiss die zeit**   
**sie wird schon kommen**   
**vergiss die angst**   
**lass das Leben Leben sein**   
**vergiss die Kontrolle**   
**mach die Augen zu**

  
  
Hermine unternahm keinen Versuch an ihm vorbeizukommen und er wünschte sich auch gar nicht mehr so sehr, dass sie ging. Der Wasserkocher fing an nervös zu pfeifen und George, der immer noch nicht die Absicht hatte Tee aufzusetzen, stimmte mit einer schiefen Melodie ein. Hermine schloss die Augen, als würde die Sonne in seiner fensterlosen Küche sie blenden.  
  
„Das hier führt zu nichts, oder?“  
  
„Wenn es zu was führen soll, dann müssten wir ins Schlafzimmer umsiedeln … außer du nimmst mit der Anrichte vorlieb.“  
  
„George.“  
  
„Was magst du nur an meinem Namen so? Oder ist das deine Art von Vorspiel?“  
  


**den zwischen Schall und Rauch**   
**bist eben nur du**   
**nur du**   
**nur du**   
**nur du**   
**Kokain und Himbeereis**   
**zwischen Kokain und Himbeereis**

  
  
„Würdest du denn mit mir schlafen, wenn es Ron nicht gäbe?“  
  
„Du bist besessen.“  
  
„Ich bin nur neugierig. Komm, bleib locker. Ist doch nur eine theoretische Frage. Eine ganz hypothetische Angelegenheit. Ich erwarte schon nicht, dass du blank ziehst.“  
  
„Ja, vielleicht.“  
  
„Ist das deine Antwort?“  
  
„Ja … vielleicht, vielleicht würde ich mit dir schlafen. Wenn du dich nicht so daneben benehmen würdest.“  
  
„Du findest mich also körperlich anziehend genug, um dich in einem Paralleluniversum von mir flachlegen lassen?“  
  


**Oh**   
**Kokain und Himbeereis**   
**zwischen Kokain und Himbeereis**   
**ist ein Loch in meinem Herz**   
**das alles auffrisst**   
**und immer lauter schreit**

  
  
„Ja, wenn du das so ausdrücken möchtest.“  
  
„Ist schön zu wissen.“  
  
„Und geht´s dir jetzt besser?“  
  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht.“  
  
Sie breitete die Arme aus und sah ihn fragend an. Diesmal war sie diejenige, die ihn erdrückte und er dachte darüber nach, dass sie ihm vermutlich wirklich helfen wollte. Sie meinte es nur gut. Sie wollte sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen müssen, sondern wissen, dass es ihm gut ging. Sie wollte ihm glauben können, wenn er so was sagte. Vielleicht war er ihr so wichtig, vielleicht war es ihr aber nur wichtig, dass er funktionierte.  
  
„Ich lieb dich wirklich. Mehr als ein bisschen.“ Er nuschelte und er hasste sich dafür, dass er nicht einfach sagen konnte, wie es ihm ging. Wenn er über Gefühle einfach reden könnte, so wie er über Sex reden konnte, dann ginge es ihm vielleicht wirklich längst besser. „Kannst du mir das glauben, Hermine? Kann man mir so was glauben?“  
  
„Ich kann es.“  
  


**Ich bin bereit**   
**Ich bin bereit**   
**Ich bin bereit**   
  
**Ende**


End file.
